Problem: Solve for $x$: $$\log_2 \frac{3x+9}{5x-3} +\log_2\frac{5x-3}{x-2}=2$$
Solution: Begin by combining logs: $$\log_2\left (\frac{3x+9}{5x-3}\cdot\frac{5x-3}{x-2}\right)=2$$Notice that $5x-3$ cancels.  We are left with: $$\log_2\frac{3x+9}{x-2}=2$$Now, eliminate logs and solve: \begin{align*}
\frac{3x+9}{x-2}&=2^2\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 3x+9&=4(x-2)\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 3x+9&=4x-8\\
\Rightarrow\qquad \boxed{17}&=x\\
\end{align*}